


13/12/24: stay over

by excelsi_or



Series: to a boy i love right now [41]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24881026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excelsi_or/pseuds/excelsi_or
Summary: She encourages Jihoon that maybe he needs to take a break and that he should stay over.
Relationships: Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Original Female Character(s)
Series: to a boy i love right now [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1252010
Kudos: 4





	13/12/24: stay over

_December 13, 2024_

She runs her hand through Jihoon’s hair as he rests his head in her lap, his laptop open on his knees. They’d agreed to have a quiet night in since the stuff Jihoon needed to finish could be done out of the studio.

“Thoughts on this?” he yawns as he hits play.

She hums along to the melody, listening carefully. He’s been tinkering around with a heavier synth sound than usual. It’s taken a little time for her to get used to. “Uh…”

Jihoon sighs and reaches for the lid of the laptop, closing it, his hands splaying across the top. “It’s tired. _I’m_ tired.” When she chances a look down at him, Jihoon’s eyes are closed. “I’m having writer’s block.”

“What was wrong with that?” she asks.

“It’s uninspired. And doesn’t it… sound boring?”

“You said you were trying something new.”

Jihoon huffs. “But it just sounds…”

“Cachophonous.” She places her bookmark and closes the book. Jihoon seems more interested in talking. He wiggles his head in her lap and her fingers grad through his hair. She slouches further into the couch, propping her feet on the coffee table. “But you can’t seriously expect yourself to pump out banger after banger.”

“I’m supposed to be able to.”

“ _No one_ can do that,” she insists. “You’ve been working non-stop. Maybe it’s time for a break, Jihoon.”

“A break?” The words seem foreign to him.

“You haven’t exactly _stopped_ since you graduated. Maybe it’s time to take a break.”

“What am I supposed to do?” His dark eyes open and stare up at her. “What do I do on a break?”

“Sleep,” she chuckles. Her thumb grazes his skin, easing the wrinkle between his brows. It widens his eyes and he stares up at her in that adorable way of his. “Go out and do things.”

“Aish, I don’t want to do things if you’re not doing them too,” he mutters.

“Stay over,” she states. “Then we can head out tomorrow and do stuff.”

“My break starts tomorrow?”

“If that song was anything to go off of, yes.”

Jihoon pouts. “Hurtful.”

But he does agree to stay the night. He sits up and immediately drags her to the bedroom. He takes his usual side of the bed and holds his arms open for her to dive into. She hesitates for a second, going back to the living room to turn the lights off, before joining him in the bed. It’s the first night he’s staying over just because.

“Why did you move that?” he comments after some silence. His arms are wrapped her, her back against his chest. She adjusts herself so that she’s planted between his legs and realizes what he’s pointing at.

It’s the dresser.

“I can’t decide what to do with it.”

“What was wrong with it being two inches to the right?” Jihoon chuckles. His fingers trail up and down her bare skin.

“I don’t know. I don’t like it there.”

“And two inches makes a difference?”

“It centers it at the foot of the bed.” She closes one eye and stretches her arms out in front of her, as if measuring the width of the dresser. Then she slides her hands to the right, where it had been before. “See? Different.”

“We could do that tomorrow.”

“Do what? Move the dresser? Tomorrow’s supposed to be relaxing, not us fighting over decorations.”

If moving with Jihoon before had taught her anything, it was that the man liked minimalism and she liked a cozier vibe. He was pretty compliant when she was decorating their apartment, but he liked few pillows and few accents in their home. When he moved out, she’d changed the style of the apartment. Mostly bringing in more pillows.

Except for this damn dresser. Two people required a dresser of this size. One person does not.

Although, she has noticed that Jihoon’s clothes are slowly making a reappearance in her closet.

“So you’re taking a week off, yes?” she says, tilting her head back to meet his eye.

Jihoon ponders this thought. “Maybe next week. I don’t think I can suddenly give them notice like that.”

“Oh.” She turns back to the dresser. “Then tomorrow we can bicker.”

There’s a pause as Jihoon takes in her words. Realization causes him to laugh. “So we’re going to move the dresser.”

“We’re going to get rid of it.”

“Get… rid of it?”

She hears the hesitation in his words, understands them plainly. So she states, “It’s ugly.”

Jihoon’s voice is incredulous. “Why didn’t you say that when we bought it?”

“Because I was being nice to out. You let me choose all the other furniture.”

“And now this dresser is ugly?”

“We can get a dresser just as big but less white and intimidating.”

“How is white intimidating?”

“My love, when I pull my orange hoodie out of it, the dresser mocks me.”

The nickname gets him to smile. “Because you like colour?” The smile doesn’t stop his incredulous snort.

“The dresser was for you. Let’s compromise now.”

Jihoon sighs in resignation. “We have to remember that we have plans with the others tomorrow night.”

“Yes, so we can’t be furious with each other.” She waves her hand dismissively. “I got it.”

Jihoon shifts so that he’s lying down and rolls them sideways, so she’s comfortable. She rotates in his arms and stares up at him.

“Don’t want them to think we broke up again,” Jihoon mutters.

The break up is still a sore spot in their relationship that neither of them can seem to quite get over. Rather than responding to it, she stretches up to kiss the hollow in his throat.

“I literally do not understand how _this_ is better than the one at home already,” Jihoon grumbles in the furniture store the next day.


End file.
